Manipulate, Scam, Scheme and Seduce
by Strife's LMNT
Summary: Casey makes a surprise appearance at the Montecito and Sam doesn't know what to do. She can't cope, maybe because he's the only man who's been able to do to her what she does best. S/C fanfic set around "Tainted Love"
1. How Did It All Go Wrong?

I've decided to get back into writing fanfics and this was a fic that I had started years ago and decided to resurrect. Please be kind and review. Even if it's just a few words, let me know what you think!

There was only one word that could describe what Casey was feeling the moment he walked through the doors of the Montecito: anticipation.

The thought of seeing his wife for the first time she had decided to put their marriage on hold felt like an elephant sitting on his chest - squeezing the air out of his lungs. He didn't doubt himself or the actions he had taken up until his point. His main concern was how his "wife" would react to his sudden reappearance. He admitted that he was probably the most incriminating skeleton in Sam Marquez's crowded closet as he was proof that she was capable of loving someone more than she loved money and power.

Becoming a billionaire was hard work in of itself but to become who he was without the help of his father was both expected and surprising. Yes, he had attended the most renowned private schools, gotten the best university education money could buy and built a personal network throughout his privileged life, but Casey was doing it on his own. Casey perfectly remembered the day this seven year journey had began. He had just revealed yet another wedding present to his wife and it was something she had wanted, but never had the courage to ask for. Their town car pulled up in front of a typical New York City apartment building, the kind that didn't have to advertise vacancies - there was a waiting list that stretched a few decades. Casey got out first and then led his new wife into the white marble lobby area. The doorman nodded a polite hello to the new Mr. and Mrs. Manning as he wondered how long these two were going to last. They didn't seem like the typical couple who lived in the building - they looked like they actually like each other. The couple took a private elevator up to the top floor. Sam's eyes widened as the door opened to the Penthouse. Sweeping her off of her feet, Casey easily carried her into the residence which was decorated in his wife's favourite spice colours with leather and stone accents. Without a second thought, Casey took his bride to their master suite and led her to the bed with that passionate animal look in his eyes. She was more than happy to give in to his desires as they "broke in" their new bed. And their tub. And their rug in front of the fireplace.

Time went by quickly and Casey suddenly spotted the time. It was time for had shared countless meals together ever since they had met but this one was meant to be special. Deep down he knew that he had won the girl of his dreams fair and square and that his family's money took no part in his wedding. This girl was special - she had fallen in love with who she thought was an upstart lawyer who was determined to make a difference in the world. Truthfully, Case knew that half of the story was a lie. He wasn't a lawyer, but he was determined to use his family's wealth and prominence to his advantage. Unfortunately, his plan had hit a slight obstacle. Upon hearing that he had eloped, Casey's father scoffed at his son's recklessness and immediately decided to cut Casey off from the Manning money. Without his family's support Casey was left to fend for himself but he knew he had what he wanted - he had his girl.

The dinner was going well. Chef had prepared an excellent meal and the wine lightened the mood even more. Casey had always found it easy to talk to his wife which was hard to imagine considering he had previously only been acquainted with dimwitted blondes who also came from money. When they weren't talking, Casey would just stare at his Sammy and she would stare back with an intensity never seen before. He would never forget the way her eyes bore into his soul and left him naked. There was no way he could hide anything from this one. She was too smart for that.

"Sweetheart. There's something I need to tell you." She looked up from her plate and looked inquisitively into his eyes.

"I know you're not a lawyer. Lawyers can't afford places like this and clothes like these. And let's not forget the two months we just spent in Hawaii."

"Haha. Well, I was hoping you'd at least figure that out on your own. But there's really more to me than you think."

"Really? Do tell."

"First of all, do you remember when you said that you thought had heard of my father before? You probably did - he's one of the wealthiest men in America - well in the Western Hemisphere to be more exact." Sam's eyes grew with with shock. "And it seems that he intends to keep it that way for now. When he heard I had married you...He cut me off from all Manning family accounts and assets. I'm out on my own."


	2. Gotta Go

Hey everyone, thanks so much for the comments and reviews. It's really encouraging. I hope you like this chapter.

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. By some miracle of fate, she had fallen head over heels in love with the man of her dreams and now he was throwing billions of dollars away for her?! Being the woman she was, Sam not only found the act to be unromantic but also incredibly stupid. She believed in love but she also believed in the power of money. She almost choked on the expensive cut of meat she had been chewing. "You...he... lots of money?" she finally stuttered.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I grew up a spoiled trust fund brat. Remember, I went to Harvard Business School! I can make my own money."

"But, Casey, don't be an idiot! That's a lot of money. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The word hit her like a sledge hammer. Her heart was going a hundred beats a minute and her mind was trying to wrap itself around the implications of this new information. With that answer Sam knew what she had to do. She got up from the table and made her way to the bedroom. She pulled out the Louis Vuitton luggage that Casey had bought her and stopped. I'll only leave with what I came with. She searched around for her old duffel bag that kept her company during her vagrant years before meeting Casey. Throwing on jeans and a tshirt, Sam sifted through her closet. She was sad to leave behind the Chanel, the Dior, the Dolce and Gabbana, the Chloe and *sigh* the Hermes but she had to make it clear, she didn't want anyone's charity. She stuffed what remained of her old clothes into the duffel bag as she heard the door open behind her.

"What are you doing? Come and sit down and let's just finish dinner."

"Casey, I'm doing this for you...for us. I just think that you're taking a huge risk on a girl like me."

"But, sweetheart, you know I've always been a gambler."

Sam couldn't take it anymore. He was too perfect, he was too sweet, he was too...in love. It was true, Sam had fallen in love with Casey. She couldn't help but love his perfect smile, the way his eyes gleamed when he laughed and, of course, the fact that he kept in shape didn't hurt either. But because of her relationships with men in the past, Sam had learned to keep them at a safe distance. Let them love you, but don't let them change she had always told herself. It was stupid, but true. She grabbed her bag and started to walk out the bedroom door. Casey wouldn't dare touch her - he was the only who knew what had happened to her as a child and as she struggled to survive in her teens. He knew how much violence she had seen. She stopped just short of the door, only to look at the picture that now hung. It was their only wedding portrait. They had eloped on the beach with only a few locals as witnesses. They both looked deliriously happy. Casey, in his cream linen shirt and Same in a simple white sundress she had found in a local store. They both stood barefoot in the sand watching the sun go down. Sam wanted to preserve that moment so she grabbed the frame off the wall, stuffed it in her bag and left Casey standing in the bedroom shaking his head.

Once she was on street level, Sam hailed a cab and made a phone call. "Ed? Sorry it's so late, but it's Sam. Yeah, I'm alright. I just need a favour. I need to get out of here. I need to hide for a little while. You can? Thanks a lot." She hung up her cell phone and stared down at her left hand. The engagement ring that Casey had given her gleamed in the New York City moonlight. I should've suspected something, thought Sam, this is way too big for a newbie lawyer's salary.


End file.
